1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the use of parachutes with model airplanes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art.
The use of a parachute with a model airplane represents a very active art.
It is known to preload airplanes with parachutes which may be ejected by remote control.
It appears to be a common practice in loading parachutes in model airplanes to have the parachutes ejected upwardly and to have the ejection cartridge or explosive ejection material preloaded at the bottom of the parachute whereby the ejection cartridge or other explosive material used is placed in operating position prior to the packing of the parachute into the airplane after which there may be considerable handling of the airplane prior to its takeoff.
It is convenient to have the airplane preloaded with the parachute. However, there is an inherent danger present in having on board the airplane for any length of time the explosive material used for ejecting the parachute.
It is desirable for safety purposes to delay loading the airplane with the parachute ejecting cartridge until just prior to the takeoff time for the airplane.